The present invention is directed to an underbelly mower for use in conjunction with a tractor and which is easily moveable between a mowing position and a blade accessible position that allows a user to easily perform mechanical work on the underside of the mower.
Self propelled mowers are generally either of the self contained type where a mower is mounted directly on a tractor or the trail-behind type in which the mower is propelled by a tractor. Of the self-contained type, the mower is normally of two types which are forward deck mounted or underbelly mounted. Each type has its benefits and associated problems. One of the problems with the underbelly type is that the mower is mounted beneath the tractor, and it is very difficult to get to the underside of the mower, especially the cutting blades, for repairs and the like.
In prior art underbelly mowers, an operator has to raise the tractor off the ground as they would a car, raise the front end of the tractor until the tractor rests on its rear or completely disassemble the mower unit and remove it in order to perform repair such as changing blades, cleaning or the like. None of these methods have worked very satisfactorily. This is especially a problem when the operator is in the field and does not have jacks and other heavy tools to assist the operator. Commercial mower operators, who often must access the underside of the mower at least twice a day, often to change cutting blades, find such mowers to be especially troublesome.
Therefore, it was found to be desirable to have a mower that provides the benefits of an underbelly mower, yet is relatively easy to convert to an accessible configuration. Furthermore, it was desired to provide such a mower that does not require expensive or cumbersome jacking or lifting equipment and that can easily be converted to the accessible configuration on the job by a single operator.
The present invention provides a mower having a mobile tractor with a frame and an underbelly mower assembly deck or housing that is mounted beneath the frame. The mower housing is connected to the frame by a mounting housing that allows an operator to adjust height of the overall mower assembly, to finely adjust the mowing height of one corner of the mower housing relative to other corners, and to transfer ground traversing driving force from the tractor to the mower housing. Of particular importance to the invention, the mounting assembly also allows the mower housing to be easily and quickly partially disconnected from the frame such that the mower housing can rotate at the rear thereof from a mowing configuration to a blade access configuration.
In order for the housing to be able to rotate, the front or nose of the mower housing is shaped and configured to be received in a yoke associated with the frame. After the front of the mower is raised and the housing rotates to the access configuration, the nose also mates with the yoke in an over center configuration while an operator works on the underside of the housing.
The mounting assembly includes a set of four hangers to hang each corner of the housing from the frame. The rear hangers are easily disconnected such that in conjunction with removal of a main drive belt the housing is free to swing. The housing is also connected to the frame by drag links on either side of the housing that transfer propulsion to the mower housing from the tractor. The drag links are configured, sized and shaped in conjunction with the front hangers to allow the housing to swing relative to the frame without binding.
Therefore the objects of the present invention are: to provide a mower comprising a tractor and a mower assembly mounted under a frame of the tractor; to provide such a mower wherein the mower assembly is easily converted between a mowing configuration and an access configuration wherein the underside of the mower is accessible to an operator for repair and the like; to provide such a mower that does not require jacks or other lifting equipment to be placed in the access configuration; to provide such a mower wherein the mower apparatus is swingable to the access configuration by manual lifting of the front of the tractor and held in the access configuration by an over center relationship between the tractor and the mower apparatus; to provide such a mower wherein the mower apparatus is height adjustable from a driver""s seat; to provide such a mower wherein the mower apparatus is pulled by a strap or link located on each side of the mower and wherein rear hangers are easily disconnected to allow the mower apparatus to rotate to the access configuration relative to the tractor; to provide such a mower wherein the tractor has a frame that allows a portion of the mower apparatus to rotate through the frame when moving to the access configuration; and to provide such a mower that is relatively inexpensive to produce, simple to operate and especially well adapted for the intended usage thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.